


Walk the dog

by Ladycarathis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi owns a dog, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Suga is a cat-person, everyone is so nice, fluffy dog, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/pseuds/Ladycarathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey, since you're a dog owner yourself, maybe you know the guy? Suga said he just recently moved here and probably doesn't know a lot of people yet. But you dog-people usually end up talking to each other a lot though, right?” he added and then took a bite of his sandwich, probably to prove his point for 'proper sustenance'.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Uhm. I don't know? Kind of? Maybe?” Daichi was blushing again, and now all eyes were on him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiza/gifts).



> Okay, this fic was written for my dearest honeybun Tess (Emiza on [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiza/pseuds/Emiza) and [tumblr](http://emiza.tumblr.com)), whose birthday was recently and this was her request:  
>  _Daichi owns a dog. Said dog is very polite and listens to Daichi. Except for when they're out on a walk and the dog spots that certain stranger (Suga ofc) and goes wild_  
>  _(The dog is sure Suga can give the best belly rubs)_  
>  I had a lot of fun writing this, and believe it or not, I actually got it ready in time for her birthday!  
> I only post this now, because at the time of her birthday my laptop was broken and I couldn't use it. I actually wrote all of this by hand and then just copied it to a doc during the last few days. I even sent her the pics of my lousy handwriting so she could read it on her birthday ^^"
> 
> Well, anyways; enough of my ramblings. This is unbetad, but I hope there's not too many mistakes in there and you'll enjoy it as much as Tess and I did :D

 

Walking his dog had never been a problem before. But since he moved one town over to be closer to his work, it seemed like Daichi's dog had gone through some kind of change of character. He could only guess it was because of the move and the unknown surrounding that his [Leonberger](http://www.p2meet.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/club-italiano-del-leonberger-c2bb-regolamenti-leonberger.jpg) girl was acting so different from usually.

Normally, she was very obedient and listened to every command Daichi gave. However, ever since the move a few weeks ago, walking the huge Leonberger had become a nightmare. Don't get him wrong, Daichi loved his dog, but even he was no match for Darja's strength when she decided to run halfway across the park and jump at strangers. If he didn't want to get dragged along, he would have to let go of the leash and catch up to her, knowing he would have to apologize to yet another unhappy stranger his dog had tackled to the ground and slathered in her saliva.

That's why he tried to pick different routes for every walk and not to frequent one area more often than another. He also tried to walk her at times less people would be out and about, but that didn't always work out the way he wanted it to.

Take today as an example; Daichi had planned to take Darja out during his early lunch break, thus avoiding a lot of people on their ways to grab a quick lunch in nearby restaurants or bakeries, but his boss had given him a task that took him longer to finish than he had anticipated. Thus, he had to push back his lunch break, leaving him with only two options: either not taking Darja out at all until he finished work at 5pm, or brave the throngs of people during lunchtime, knowing that she'd most likely run away again.

The choice was made for him though, when his co-worker dropped another stack of papers on his desk, accompanied by the words “The boss wants those finished before you leave today. Apparently they're very important papers and he said if you're messing up, he'll not be paying you if you have to stay over time to finish them.”

Daichi frowned and looked over the stack of papers.

“Very well, Nishinoya-San. Tell him I'll have them done by 5pm.” He was by no means confident that he could finish those papers by then, but he would try. He had to, not just because he didn't want to stay overtime and possibly not even be paid for it, but also because of his dog. He already would miss his lunch walk with her, so coming home late would leave Darja with even more pent up energy he would have to deal with. With a deep sigh he set aside the sandwich he had gotten from the bakery across the street and got to work.

Darja was waiting for him right behind the door when he unlocked it shortly after 6.30pm, whining and altogether looking very pitiful. Daichi sighed, set down his bag and crouched in front of her, ruffling her fluffy fur and murmuring apologies to her. He may have ended up staying over time, but at least he had made sure those papers would be impeccable and without any mistakes -even though that meant he had checked them thrice, just to be sure.

Darja shoved her head on his shoulder, probably sensing just how tired and absolutely done Daichi was with his day and he hummed, hugging his girl. Inhaling deeply, he pushed aside the tiredness in his bones and stood up, taking Darja's leash from the nearby sideboard. No matter how tired he was, he still had to take her out for a walk. He just prayed to whichever god would listen to him that Darja would behave for once. On top of everything else he'd had to deal with today, he really didn't want to have to chase after his prone-to-running-away-dog, too.

 

So far, Darja had been on her best behaviour and Daichi hoped she would keep it up until they were back home. Maybe she really had sensed just how tired he was? She probably really did, judging by how he almost dragged his feet and was walking slower than he usually would. Even though he did decide to take her out on an extra long walk to make up for the missed walk during his lunch break. Darja wasn't pulling him every which way like she usually would, instead trotting along beside him, so his hand holding the leas rested comfortably on her back.

They were on their way back home already, when it happened. Darja suddenly barked at something she saw and took off. Daichi, not being prepared for that, was dragged along for a few steps before he remembered to let go of the leash. Thank god they were still in the park so at least he didn't have to worry about passing cars. He cursed under his breath, watching his dog dash across the grass, all the way to the other end of the park. Well, they had been going in that direction anyway, so he didn't really mind following her, he just wished Darja would stop running off like that.

With a tired sigh he set off in a light jog, following her, so he wouldn't lose sight of her. He saw the unsuspecting stranger Darja had chosen as her victim a second too late, his shout of “Watch out! Darja, no!” getting lost under Darja's happy barks and the stranger's surprised yelp when the dog toppled him over, tackling him to the ground and starting to slather his face in her saliva.

Daichi hurried to save the perplexed stranger from hid overly excited dog.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry! She doesn't usually run off like that! -Darja, no! Stop licking him!” he apologized to the stranger, still trying to pull Darja off and away from the guy. He hadn't even really looked at her victim yet, too occupied with trying to wrestle his dog away from him.

The stranger groaned, obviously not happy with the situation, and tried to push the dog away, too. That only had the effect of Darja simply flopping down on top of him, effectively trapping the stranger beneath her and looking at him with happy, trusting brown eyes. Now it was Daichi's turn to groan.

“Darja, no! Shit, I'm so sorry!” he apologized again, knowing very well just how heavy Darja was. “Are you hurt? She didn't hurt you, did she?” he inquired, for the first time really looking at the stranger.

The guy seemed to be around his age, with ashen hair, honey brown eyes and a lean but muscular build -at least from what he could tell by only seeing the guy's arms and face. Speaking of, the stranger's face was showing a slightly disgruntled and disgusted expression, but once he wiped away most of Darja's saliva he looked a lot less like he was going to snap at Daichi for not having his dog under control.

“No, I'm fine. She just hurt my ego by tackling me to the ground like that.” the stranger answered his question with a slight smile and Daichi sighed a sigh of relief.

“That's good. Ah! I mean, that you aren't hurt, not the thing with your ego!” Daichi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, showing the stranger an apologizing smile.

The guy laughed, waving him off.

“It's alright. Could you get her off of me now, though? She is quite heavy.”

“Oh, of course!” Daichi fumbled with Darja's leash, and when she didn't budge, he hooked his arms under her front legs and lifted her up so the stranger could rob away from under her and stand up.

God, in moments like this he was happy that he still worked out regularly, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to lift her up at all. Darja whined and struggled against him, looking betrayed, but he didn't let her go, watching the stranger dust off his clothes and righten himself.

“Thank you.” the guy smiled at him and he set Darja down, carefully, still holding on to her collar with both hands in case she decided to tackle the guy again.

“No, _thank you_. This must've been the tenth time this week alone that she ran off to tackle a stranger to the ground.” Daichi groaned.

“The tenth?!” the stranger gaped, looking quite impressed at Darja. Daichi nodded.

“Yeah. And you're the first not to yell at me or wanting money for cleaning your clothes.”

Really, all things considered, this was by far the most relaxed of all those instances.

“If I had been wearing a suit, I might have done that, too.” the stranger grinned and winked at him and it took Daichi a moment to realize he was being messed with.

“Hey!” he mock-glared at the stranger, “Be careful with what you say, or I might just forget to hold on to her collar for a second there!”

The guy's eyes widened comically.

“You wouldn't!”

“I would.” Daichi grinned evilly, but knowing that this was all in good fun and neither of them were being very serious at the moment.

The stranger huffed.

“Fine. But really -the tenth time?”

“At least.” he sighed, carefully loosening his hold on Darja's collar, since she seemed to have calmed down, now that it looked like the stranger wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

“Woah. She sure knows how to keep you busy, eh?”

“Ugh, yeah. Don't even ask. Since I moved here a few weeks ago she's been like that. I'm hoping this is just a temporary thing until she gets used to the area, though.” Daichi sighed, carding a hand through his hair.

The stranger hummed. “I know cats need time to adjust to new surroundings, so I'd guess it's the same for dogs? Give her a week or so more and see if that does the trick. If it doesn't, maybe you should take her to a dog-trainer?” the guy suggested and Daichi nodded, grateful for the advice.

“Thank you. I think I'll try that.”

“Soo, I think I should get going. Have a nice evening!” the stranger smiled and wished him goodbye, leaving Daichi feeling a little blind-sided. He had felt so comfortable talking to the guy, he hadn't even thought about the fact that he might be keeping him from something.

“Oh, of course! You, too!” he called after him and then turned towards Darja, who had wanted to go after the nice stranger.

“No girl. Come on, we need to go that way to get home.” he told her, gently pulling on the leash to guide her in the right direction. While they were going, she turned to look back at the retreating form of the stranger more than once and Daichi had trouble getting her home, but he managed, eventually.

During the next few days, the encounter with the nice -and handsome- stranger was still very present in Daichi's mind. He couldn't seem to forget the guy's smile and the way his honey brown eyes had shone in the light of the evening sun, and he regretted not asking for a name or offering to buy him a coffee or something as a way to repay him for the trouble Darja had put him through. Knowing he probably wouldn't meet the guy again made it just that much worse.

His co-workers teased him for falling for someone he'd only talked to for a maximum of five minutes and suggested he take Darja back to the park -maybe she would be able to sniff him out or even spot him again. Of course Daichi had thought of that, too, but he was too afraid to. Doing that would also prove that he was indeed developing feelings for someone whose name he didn't even know, and he didn't want to admit that to anyone, not even to himself. So he gave a wide berth to the park he had met the handsome stranger at, instead favouring the woods and fields just outside the city for his walks. Here, Darja didn't run off, though that probably only was because there was no one else around to run off to.

A week passed like that, and then two and the handsome stranger finally faded to the back of Daichi's mind. So much so that one night, when he came back home late from work again, he didn't even think about it hen he took Darja out for a walk in the nearby park instead of driving all the way to the outskirts of town first.

Everything seemed to be going just fine -Darja stayed by his side, listening to his every command- that is, until she spotted a group of strangers holding a picnic under one of the trees. Before Daichi could react or even tighten his hold on the leash, Darja had taken off, barking happily and running around the group of people, before she jumped right into their middle and tackled one of them to the ground. The other people had managed to get most of their food out of the way while Darja's wagging tail and the poor guy's flailing limbs threatened to hit everything and everyone.

Daichi was too far away to stop her, and even if he hadn't been, he couldn't have done anything about it. Jogging up to the group, he called out to them, “I'm sorry! Did she hurt anyone? She just took off suddenly and I couldn't hold her!”

“Nah, Suga seems fine.” one of the guys said. He had dark hair that was styled looking like a ridiculous bedhead and looked from Daichi to the guy Darja had buried beneath her.

“You can leave him like that. It means more food for the rest of us.” another one piped up, grinning from ear to ear.

The indignant “Hey!” coming from the guy beneath Darja had the laugh Daichi was about to let out get stuck in his throat. He knew that voice. He may have only heard it once before, but he was fairly certain he had met the guy before. Suddenly, all his tiredness was gone and he made to walk around the group to get to Darja and her chosen victim. He didn't quite get there, though, because the guy with the bedhead just pulled him down right beside him.

“C'mon, sit down! Join us! Let your dog cuddle him some more. God knows he deserves the punishment.” he grinned, ignoring Daichi's huff and the attempt to deny the offer by handing him a tuna sandwich.

“You sure?” Daichi hesitated, looking around the group of unknown people, trying to find someone willing to back him up on this. He was met with grinning and amused faces all around, though.

“Yup. He deserves it.”

“He's been a total nuisance for the last two weeks.”

“Yeah. 's been going on about that one guy whose dog had tackled him to the ground that one day all this time!”

“Yes! He was constantly telling us how good looking he was, how sexy his voice sounded, how muscular and how strong he was and how he regrets bailing on him when he realized all that, without even getting his name first.”

Daichi had trouble to hide his growing blush, but thankfully the group was too occupied with teasing Suga to notice his predicament. Everyone ignored the aghast “Kuroo!” coming from beneath Darja. Laughing and talking happily.

“You know,” the guy with the bedhead and who Daichi assumed was Kuroo, leaned over to him conspiratorially, “he came back here every evening, hoping to see the guy again. And that's even though _he doesn't even like dogs_!”

“Uh... really?”

“Really!” the whole group chimed in, having heard Kuroo's stage-whisper.

From beneath Darja, Daichi could hear Suga groan in defeat and he had to bite his tongue in order not to grin like an idiot.

His heart actually skipped a beat, knowing that. Now he regretted not coming back here earlier.

“Yeah, so today we all came here. We wanted to help him look! And you can't do that without proper sustenance!” a very short guy with wild orange hair grinned. “Hey, since you're a dog owner yourself, maybe you know the guy? Suga said he just recently moved here and probably doesn't know a lot of people yet. But you dog-people usually end up talking to other dog-owners a lot though, right?” he added and then took a bite of his sandwich, probably to prove his point for 'proper sustenance'.

“Uhm. I don't know? Kind of? Maybe?” Daichi was blushing again, and now all eyes were on him.

It was Kuroo who seemed to connect the dots first, looking from Daichi to Darja to Suga and back again several times, before he gasped.

“No freaking way! _You're_ the handsome stranger Suga wouldn't shut up about?!” he even pointed a finger at Daichi.

The whole group gaped at him, awaiting his reaction. Darja barked happily, looking over her shoulder to watch the group of people her human was talking to.

“Uh, I guess I am?” he smiled, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

The group around him erupted into a flood of cheers and questions, none of which Daichi understood or had any chance of answering, because everyone was talking at once and not gave him any time at all to gather his thoughts and speak. Only Suga's loud “Guys, stop it!” seemed to calm them down somewhat after five minutes of this.

The blond had somehow managed to push Darja to his lap and sat up, looking quite dishevelled. He was just as red as Daichi, and when their eyes met they both quickly looked away again.

Suga buried his face in his hands, muttering to no one in particular “Oh gods, this is so embarrassing!” and Daichi coughed, silently agreeing to him.

“So? What's your name, handsome?” Kuroo grinned, having noticed their behaviour.

Daichi took a deep breath to settle his fraying nerves.

“It's Sawamura Daichi. And this giant ball of fluffy fur is Darja.” he introduced himself and his dog.

This ended up starting a whole round of introductions and Daichi learned that the guy with the bedhead was indeed the one Suga had called Kuroo, the orange haired one was Hinata, then there were the Tanaka siblings Saeko and Ryunosuke, a quiet guy named Akaashi and a very small girl by the name of Yachi. Suga's actual name was Sugawara Koushi, but everyone called him Suga and he said that was fine; he felt weird being called Sugawara-Kun or Koushi-Kun.

After that, Daichi seemed to be fully accepted into the group, just like that, and while he was still wondering about it, he answered all kind of questions from Suga's friends.

How old he was, his job and where he worked, how long he'd lived in the city now, if he knew anyone else in town already, if he was in a relationship at the moment, what were his thoughts on same-gender-couples and even more stuff like that. Suga was keeping quiet during the interrogation, only huffing occasionally, when someone asked a particularly ridiculous question. But Daichi didn't mind. These people just wanted to make sure he was an alright guy before they would allow him to get anywhere near Suga. His own friends back in his home town would probably be doing the same thing if things were the other way around.

And once the important stuff, like Saeko had put it, was taken care of, topics drifted off to other stuff like recent games, the current volleyball championships and favourite teams and players. Time flew by, and it was already dark when the group started to pack their things and went their separate ways.

Everyone was gone so fast, Daichi didn't even notice he was left alone with Suga until he actually looked around and didn't spot anyone else around them. He swallowed dry, feeling somewhat awkward again all of a sudden and cursed himself for it at the same moment. Things had been fine until just now and the last time he had been alone with Suga he had been just fine, too. He didn't get a chance to worry about it, though, because the blond chose to speak up at that moment.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry about them, Sawamura-Kun!”

“Daichi.”

“Huh?”

Daichi had corrected him on his name on reflex, catching Suga by surprise.

“Just Daichi is fine. All my friends call me that, and I can't shake off the feeling that I will be seeing more of you and your friends in the future.” he explained.

Suga smiled.

“You don't mind?” he wanted to know.

“Nah. They seem to be alright.”

“They are. Most of the time, anyway.” Suga huffed, clearly thinking about what had happened between them earlier that evening.

Daichi allowed himself a small smile.

“I'm sorry about that, by the way. I should have gotten her off of you.” he petted Darja's head.

“No, it's quite alright. After all, if she hadn't come and tackled me again I might not have met you again.” Suga grinned, lightly shoving his shoulder.

“Well, okay. At least you were already sitting down, so she couldn't have hurt you at all this time 'round.” Daichi remembered Suga's comment about his ego being hurt the last time Darja had attacked him.

“True.”

They walked in silence for a little while after that, until Daichi couldn't suppress the need to ask any longer.

“Soo, I am good looking, have a sexy voice, and I'm muscular and strong?” he grinned from ear to ear, catching Suga's blush thanks to a nearby street light.

“Oh, shush, you! When was the last time you looked into a mirror?” Suga sounded quite defensive.

“Just this morning, actually.” Daichi chuckled, and found he liked the way Suga pouted. It made him look even cuter.

“You're not so bad yourself, though.” he admitted then, to let Suga know he wasn't the only one feeling like that.

For a second, Suga looked dumbfounded, then a grin spread across his face.

“Way to compliment me, Daichi!” he laughed and Daichi grinned.

“Well then. You asked for it.” he stopped to look at Suga, “Your eyes look like honey and I'm pretty damn sure I've never seen eyes as beautiful as yours before. Your hands look like a pianist's and your skin looks like you would taste of honeydew and cinnamon.”

Suga's face had become redder and redder while Daichi was talking, and when he was finished, Suga his his face in his hands again.

“Oh god, Daichi!” he groaned, “How can you say all those things with a straight face?!”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“Sorry, sorry. Should I take them back, then?” he offered.

“No!” Suga looked up from behind his hands then, only to find Daichi grinning at him triumphantly.

“Gods, Daichi, you're awful!” he pouted, but it didn't bother Daichi.

“You'd still go out on a date with me though, wouldn't you?” he wanted to know then, grinning giddily when Suga grumbled and pouted but ultimately agreed with a sigh.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is it. For now.  
> I _might_ let myself be convinced to write a second chapter/ a sequel later on, but for now, this is a oneshot.  
>  Please let me know what you think? :3
> 
> Also, everyone wanting to talk Au's or fic is absolutely welcome to chat me up on [my tumblr](http://ladycarathis.tumblr.com)! I'm always happy to meet and talk to new people :3


End file.
